1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to attack repellent devices to be worn by users and which contain a repellent fluid which is selectively releasable in spray form by the user to repel, discourage or subsequently identify an attacker or assailant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains numerous examples of devices or apparatus of the aforesaid character and the following U.S. Patents illustrate the state of the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,885,180 discloses burglar repelling apparatus including a reservoir for repellent fluid worn on the body of the user, a movable fluid outlet or nozzle worn on the user's wrist, and a release trigger near the user's hand.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,830,404; 2,078,326; and 1,923,979 each disclose protective devices to be carried in the user's pocket or purse and having a trigger actuable to release a repellent fluid through a nozzle which is aimed at an assailant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,917 discloses a device in the form of a piece of jewelry to be worn by the user and containing a supply of releasable fluid.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,135,645; 4,061,249; 4,034,982, and 3,353,749 each disclose a ring to be worn by a user and containing a releasable repellent fluid.